A Flower in the Shadows
by Gerren
Summary: Detectives Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino are faced with the assignment of capturing underground crime lord Orochimaru. However, can these two detectives from separate ends of the spectrum even get along for longer than a minute? The ice princess and the genius boy are really in over their heads with this one... ShikaIno AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Naruto-verse is not mine! Neither are the characters!**

* * *

Detective Shikamaru Nara slammed a fist against his newspaper-laden desk. With a frustrated grunt, his free hand ran through his raven locks. A week prior, his blonde boss Tsunade had assigned him to track West Konoha's biggest crime lord yet, a man by the name of Orochimaru. So far, the pineapple-headed investigator could not find a stable lead that did not include a wild goose chase. With West Konoha hoarding the majority of black market criminals, it wasn't difficult to get a few answers. However, the problem lied within deciphering which answers were truths.

He plucked his cigarette up from its ashtray and moved to take a drag. After pushing away from his crowded workspace, he stood up and paced around his dimly lit office, thoughts going a mile a minute. Being the top detective in the darker side of Konoha, he was renowned with the ability to muster up an elaborate plan in under a minute and catch the perpetrator in a maximum of three days.

It's been seven.

"Troublesome…" He muttered aloud, cigarette smoke escaping his lips with every syllable. "Tsunade's going to be pissed…"

He heard a hard knock at the door. "Speak of the devil, you may enter."

A burly man with wild brunette hair trailing behind him was revealed. Choji Akimichi was the son of the great Chouza, an ex-investigator turned restaurant owner. The Akimichi Swirl was located on the cleaner side of town, with all of the rich inhabitants and high class citizens. Chouza was never a native of East Konoha, being born in the ghettos of the western side. Choji was slightly luckier, only having to grow up poor until the age of six. His father had been the Cho in the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Shikamaru had only joined the detective business to please his father Shikaku, yet found it unexpectedly enjoyable. Besides, he always enjoyed a challenge. Shikamaru nodded to his childhood friend, motioning for him to speak.

"Tsunade sent for you." Choji informed with a nod of his head in return. He closed the door and left the strategist to his thoughts. Sighing, Shikamaru put his cigarette out and travelled to his employer's door. Before he could even raise a fist to knock, her voice boomed, "Enter."

Bracing himself for the oncoming lecture, he walked in slouched with his hands stuffed into his olive trench coat. "Yes?"

She narrowed amber eyes at him, her honey blonde hair reflecting the bright lights of the sun outside. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He remained silent, knowing like the back of his hand that she was not finished.

"Nara, I assigned you to this case seven days ago, yet you have _nothing_ to show for this past week?! Have you gone insane?! Need I remind you just who Orochimaru is? He is the thorn that has been in our side since the western branch of the Hidden Leaf corps was even thought of! We've been lying low on that man for years, and with him finally becoming more obvious, we need to get leads on him _now._ Do you understand?"

She did not await his nod as she plowed on. "I suggest you kick it into high gear, Nara. In fact, I'm assigning you to a partner."

An eyebrow quirked on his face, but the rest of his features did not falter. Tsunade nodded and slid a manila folder towards him. He hesitantly stepped forward and opened it. The silence that passed as he read the contents was not at all awkward; if anything, it was tense and filled with anxiousness. Shikamaru closed his eyes as if to digest the information, then closed the folder and handed it back to Tsunade.

"So _that's_ Inoichi's daughter. Hm."

Tsunade chuckled, "What? You've never met her?"

"I have. We're childhood friends, remember? InoShikaCho? But that is all we are, _childhood_ friends. I haven't spoken to that girl – well, woman – in years. She's what? 22 now? The last time I saw her, she was eighteen."

"Geez, Nara. I know she lives in East Konoha, but a four year gap is unacceptable. Either way, it's all still considered Konohagakure. Besides, West Konoha is only 5 miles away from East Konoha."

"Yes, but her father has supposedly been training her to be his successor. If dad's not lying, Inoichi has requested the help of Ibiki Morino and Asuma Sarutobi. No wonder I haven't seen her in so long, she's probably drowning in work from her three mentors."

"Ah, so she'll be the next big thing then… the next one to head the Interrogation department of the Hidden Leaf Corps. She's definitely a great partner for you!" Tsunade grinned, her angry demeanor completely forgotten.

"Yeah well if I'm not mistaken, she'll probably still be the same troublesome ice princess as before. After all, she did grow up in East Konoha. Her entire family is rolling in money, like pigs in mud." An eye roll accompanied his sentence.

The older woman's look grew serious. "Look, Nara. I'm not asking you to like the girl, I'm asking you to _find Orochimaru. _Since you can't even do that solo, I've assigned you Ino Yamanaka. Got it?"

"When will she be here?"

"She requested that you meet her at the Akimichi Swirl –"

"She _requested_? Hn." His muttered grunt did not go unnoticed by Tsunade.

"Do _not _interrupt me and do _not _question things! Understand? Meet her at the Akimichi Swirl at 5; the reservation is under the name of Leaf. Do not be unpleasant, Nara! This is a huge case and if you fail me, your lineage will _never _be associated with the Hidden Leaf Corps ever again! Dismissed!"

Shikamaru could only nod stiffly as he turned on his heel to exit, the thought of having another cigarette playing on his mind.

* * *

The drive to the Akimichi Swirl from the western branch of the Hidden Leaf Corps was not at all long and tense. With Choji tagging along to see an old friend and get some dinner, the atmosphere of Shikamaru's car was bright with the two of them discussing different things. After arriving at the restaurant and being treated like celebrities by close family and friends, the two sat at a round table in a corner of the palatial restaurant. Three menus were scattered about the surface along with two drinks belonging to the table's inhabitants.

"Tch, she makes a reservation for 5 and is late?" The spiky pony tailed man commented.

Choji frowned, "Relax, Shikamaru, I'm sure she'll be here soon. Besides, it's only 5:16! Maybe she's stuck in traffic or something. You know Ino, she hates being late."

"Actually, I don't know Ino - well at least not the older version. I'm assuming you've kept in touch with her though."

Choji shifted slightly under Shikamaru's gaze. It was almost as if his best friend was accusing him of going behind his back. "I mean, with the restaurant and my family in East Konoha, it's kind of hard not to see her every once in a while. She asks about you, y'know."

"Well she could have at least called or something if she was so interested."

"She's a busy woman, Shikamaru. Besides, you barely answer your phone anyway. It's no surprise that she can barely get through to you!" Choji defended with enthusiasm. "And you're at fault too! You don't call her or even ask about her! No wonder it's been four years!"

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" A feminine voice called from a few tables down. Onyx eyes carefully analyzed the new comer, with her shiny flaxen hair and bright sky blue orbs. A white smile was plastered onto her creamy face and her violet scarf fluttered about her as she waved. When she arrived, she stuck out a manicured hand at Shikamaru, "Hi! I'm Ino Yamanaka! And you are?"

He stared at her hand momentarily and finally looked her in the eye with a lazy smirk.

"Oh my gosh! Shikamaru?!" She gasped out suddenly with her hands to her face. "It's been so long! I barely even recognized you!" The blonde bent over to hug him, the scent of cinnamon filling his nostrils.

'_Maybe she's not the same ice princess as before…' _He thought inwardly. Well, until she slapped him.

The surrounding tables had turned their heads momentarily to watch the scene starring the shocked Choji, annoyed Shikamaru, and seething Ino.

"Are you kidding me?! It's been four years! You haven't answered my calls, sought me out, kept in touch! Nothing! Nada! Zilch! It's a two way street y'know!"

Ino flipped her lengthy ponytail with attitude and took a seat. Choji hesitated before speaking up, fearing the wrath of the blonde one. "Uh, we were waiting until you came so that we could order."

She shot a bright grin at him and patted his back. "Thanks, Cho! You're great, but I'm not eating."

Shikamaru silently listened in on the conversation, his cheek still stinging from the force of her slap.

"Why not! We're at my family's restaurant! You've gotta try something!" The burly man exclaimed with true surprise.

"I'm on a diet, but maybe I'll pick at whatever you order."

"A _diet?_" Shikamaru scoffed, "Aren't you thin enough?"

Ino's arched brows shot up at his remark, "It's none of your business anyway, is it? Oh."

His previous annoyance was suddenly multiplied by ten at her tone. _'__Oh is right.'_

Ino eyed him once more before turning to greet the waiter approaching their table. His name tag read _Sai_, and a mop of jet black hair contrasted against his pale skin. If anything, he was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome, and Ino did not wait to capitalize on it.

"Hey," She greeted with a flutter of her mascara-adorned lashes.

"Hello, Miss Beautiful." Sai responded, his voice smooth and deep. Ino's eyes roamed over the waiter's statuesque build, and Choji could only blush at his friend's blatant actions. After shooting her a small smile, Sai turned to the other occupants at the table. "I am Sai, your waiter today. I see the hostess already took your order for drinks. What about you, Miss? Would you like something?"

"Oh I'd like something, but not a drink." She purred with a smirk.

Sai chuckled, "What would you three like as your entrees?"

Choji beat Shikamaru to the punch, listing off various items since he practically memorized the menu. Shikamaru declined the offer of an entrée, sticking to his iced tea. Sai collected their menus and left.

Shikamaru was the first to break the silence, eyeing the woman in front of him. Normally, he wasn't as easily riled up, but this storm with blonde hair and sky blue eyes seemed to bring out the worst in him. "Do you _have_ to flirt with everything you see?"

His question earned a haughty chuckle and half lidded eyes. "I go after what I like."

'_And maybe because he reminds me of Sasuke…' _Her inward sigh did not dispel the memories of her ex-boyfriend as much as she wanted it to. She lingered on his name once more before focusing on the large window in front of her.

"Tch." He sat back and drank his tea, pondering the female in front of him. Though Ino held the appearance of a woman with all of her curves and alluring features, she still held the mentality of a teenaged girl: loud, brash, flirtatious, vain, and most of all annoying. Shikamaru rarely worked on cases with a partner, but when he did, he made sure that they were not women. In his elaborate mind, women were 'troublesome creatures' prone to overreactions and mood swings. His mother Yoshino was a prime example of those traits, and to this day Shikamaru tries to decode what made his father fall for a woman like that. After all, he and his father are practically two sides of the same card.

It was a blessing that Choji was there, for when the two would bicker while awaiting the food, he'd come up with different topics of conversation to clear the air. Ino stood true to her words and plucked a few items from Choji's dinner onto a spare plate for herself. Shikamaru barely ate, only sampling one of Choji's items. The Akimichi was the only one to order dessert, and Ino was trying to figure out who was going to pay the bill.

"So, about this Orochimaru character…" Choji began once more.

"Not in public, someone might overhear." Shikamaru reprimanded. _'Besides,'_ He pondered silently, _'I've already screwed up one case… There's no need to repeat that ever again.'_

Blue eyes rolled, "Oh please. If we just keep our voices down, no one will hear a thing. Plus, there's no need to go too in depth. Keep going, Cho."

"Actually, that's all I had to say. I was hoping you guys would carry the convo on."

"Oh! Well in that case, how much do you know about Orochimaru?" She turned to the Nara.

"Just the basics. Crime lord, ranging from drugs to illegal weapons to assassinations. I've questioned multiple underground sources, yet I'm being led on a wild goose chase."

"Hmm… The basics aren't going to cut it, and your '_sources_' shouldn't even be counted as sources at all." She appeared deep in thought with her concentrated facial expression. Her tone was more thoughtful rather than scathing, yet her words seemed to have set off the genius.

He bristled slightly, "I understand the '_basics'_ aren't going to_ 'cut it_.' What do _you_ know?"

"Hey – watch it! This time I wasn't trying to be sarcastic, but if you want me to, _I can._" She levelled her glare with his. "Don't get all snippy with me either, because clearly you're not all you're chalked up to be if you need a partner after a week of failures!"

The usual zen held by Shikamaru was completely lost. Memories flooded back to his first time taking a case alone, the pain of failure rushed in like a flood. Eyes blank, his face was nothing but nonchalance, but his voice was biting and acrimonious. "Listen, I'm not one of your little maids or servants. Get off your high horse and grow up already. You've been the same all your life: spoiled and egotistical." He paused momentarily, as if recounting something, "Then again, that's all you know. You've never had to work for anything anyway."

"Uh, g-guys?" Choji stammered. "C'mon! We've finally reunited after all these years and this is how we act?"

No soothing words of the Akimichi could assuage the offense taken by the Yamanaka – the anger was clear on her face. "I've never had to work for anything?! Damn it, I practically came out the womb working! That's all my life has been!"

"Really? You look a lot more like 'daddy's little girl' to me. Typical easterner, none of you know true struggle." He fingered a cigarette in his pocket.

Fed up, the woman abruptly stood from her seat and grabbed her purse, storming out with "Just because you know me doesn't mean you _know_ me!" as her parting words.

The table was silent, until Shikamaru groaned with a palm sliding down his face. "Just like her to not even leave her share of the money… What a drag…"

* * *

**A new story I'm working on! I'm pretty excited about it and I'm praying that I'll have the time to update regularly! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Naruto!**

* * *

Shikamaru was fully aware of the earful he would get from his employer the moment he told her about the incident that took place the day before. If anything, the genius was contemplating on whether or not to even bring it up, choosing to stick to the whole idea of "Don't ask, don't tell."

He measured his steps evenly as he took a lazy stroll to her office. He exuded calmness with hands in pockets and a relaxed demeanor. Chocolate eyes did not betray his inner conflict as he entered Tsunade's office. The older woman was scribbling away on a stack of papers in front of her, her eyes never meeting his as she spoke up.

"How was your meeting yesterday?"

As annoying and loud of a woman that his mother was, she always raised him to tell the truth. Though he did not follow through with her lessons from time to time, he still made sure to tell some semblance of the truth – mainly because he didn't want to be hit upside the head with the nearest object. Tsunade was not Yoshino, but she sure was his boss, so he sighed and conceded anyway.

"She left."

Tsunade huffed slightly. "Well of course she left, everyone had to leave at some point. _Why_ did she leave?"

Carefully calculating his words first, the detective continued, "We had a minor argument."

Tsunade ceased her writing and looked at him fully. Shikamaru examined her face, the age attempting to peek through yet not quite succeeding. Her toffee eyes displayed years of wisdom and experience and he could barely repress the tingle that surged through him. Indeed, Tsunade could be a frightening woman, especially when she stared at you full on.

'_It's as if she's looking right into my soul. Troublesome old woman…'_

"The Yamanaka's are an emotional family, Shikamaru. This I know like the back of my hand. However, they aren't emotional to the point of unprofessionalism. Why did she call me earlier and tell me to find another partner? She described you as 'inconsiderate' and 'bitter.' What did you say to her?"

The Nara groaned. "I'll admit I wasn't as kind to her as I should have been… but it's as if her very presence irks me."

"Who cares?!" Tsunade raged with a toss of her hands, "Nara, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to get rid of it. Now, you're going to apologize and act like the professional adult that you are. If Ino poses a problem, you come to _me_ before you speak! Understand? Remember what I told you before: I'm not asking you to like the girl, just get the case done! Dismissed!"

'_And just how can I get the case done if my partner is still the child she was years ago?'_ He stalked out without a response, waiting until he got to the end of the hallway to pull out his cellphone. Shikamaru unraveled a crumpled mess of paper with seven digits written in small, precise handwriting. He dialed the number, expecting to receive the automated voice telling him to leave a message. However, the same feminine voice from yesterday, smooth yet confident, answered after the fifth ring.

"What do you want?"

'_No time for small talk, I see.' _He mused inwardly. "Oy, Ino… I just wanted to – "

Brash and annoyed, she cut him off. "Well hurry up with it, won't you!"

"Can I get my words out, you troublesome woman?" His lazy voice answered. He noticed her quiet on the other end and almost missed her shy apology.

"As I was saying, I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was very unprofessional of me and I understand if you would like to terminate this collaboration." _'Well at least I'm hoping you'll want to call it quits.'_

"No, I refuse to go back on this. I forgive you, Shikamaru… I'd just like to apologize for any inconveniences I may have caused you as well." Humble was her tone and her sincerity was palpable from his end of the line.

"It's a – "

"But if you _ever_ stop talking to me for another five years, I will slap you ten times harder than I did yesterday! Got it?!" Ah, there was the anger he was used to.

"Will you be stopping by the branch today?"

"I'd actually prefer if you came to the estate."

An onyx eyebrow raised and he couldn't help but question why.

"Well for one, it's raining and I refuse to get soaked just to see you. No offense, we're friends and all, but I'm still pretty mad!"

He rolled his eyes, but listened to her second reason.

"And number two, there are some people I'd like you to meet. Don't worry, you'll like them!"

"I'm sure I will…" He muttered. "Text me your address and I'll be there soon."

"Okay! Thanks, Shikamaru!"

Some sort of grin hit his features, and when he'll look back on this conversation he won't be able to figure out why. "You're smiling, aren't you?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Ino. I'll see you soon." He hung up, questioning how an old, irritant of a friend could evoke an unfamiliar sort happiness that had been repressed for years.

Shikamaru allowed his feet to carry him wherever they pleased, passing by familiar faces yet never pausing to say a greeting. Indeed, Yamanaka Ino has always been a childhood friend. Along with Choji, the three of them grew up with one another due to their family's close ties. There was a point in his teenage years where Shikamaru's feelings for his flaxen-haired 'friend' grew and, like any other reserved teen, he kept it quiet and only conceded to the Akimichi. He recalls it clearly, muttering to Choji how he despised the terror that Ino commonly caused yet how he could not stop her from invading his thoughts. Choji simply laughed and clapped him on the back, causing Shikamaru to stumble forth and call his best friend troublesome.

"_I want to tell her, but I just can't." Shikamaru admits at the tender age of 16. He's lying on a grassy hill between East and West Konoha with his eyes focused on the gentle clouds above._

_He hears the ruffle of a chip back and a crunch. "Well let's backtrack. How long have you liked her?"_

_Hesitation is clear in his voice. "For as long as I can remember... But it's useless anyway; She's too involved with that Uchiha kid anyway."_

"_You still have a chance though! They're not even dating. It's just infatuation, so she's not completely involved yet."_

"'_Yet' is exactly right. Like I said, it's useless and I'm sure my feelings will pass soon."_

He never counted on the fact that his feelings for the banshee would resurface when the blonde whirlwind danced into his life after a five-year hiatus. In retrospect, the Nara realizes how unfathomable it is to lose contact with a close friend for _five whole years_ – especially since they live in the same city. Granted, Konohagakure is a vast metropolis and the division between East and West does make things slightly more difficult, but he almost feels glad that she wasn't in his life for five years, for her newfound presence is fresh and invigorating all over again and he actually _enjoys _the feeling of being pulled back into her vortex; never mind that she's an enigmatic termagant of a woman. He knows that face to face, he'll constantly bicker and grow fatigued with the blonde, but behind closed doors he'll look back on his day and fall further and further into her abyss…

Just like he's done for the past 22 years of his life.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, faves, follows, and views! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto affiliated.**

* * *

It was only a mere 45 minutes later when Shikamaru appeared outside of the Yamanaka Estate. His chocolate irises absorbed every detail of the lavish property, with its tall wooden door and many windows. The healthy green grass was a stark contrast to the concrete streets of Western Konoha. Shikamaru felt out of place around the variety of flowers and trees.

The door opened to reveal Ino with her hair atop her head in a neat bun and her body garbed in a cable knit lavender sweater along with light wash jeans and house socks.

"You made it here in one piece!" She exclaimed, tugging him inside with a grin and bright eyes.

He nodded, "Even though it's been a while, I still remember how to make it here."

Ino's smile turned wistful, the memories of their childhood together replaying in her mind. His simple words threw her mind into full reminiscence. She sighed and gazed at him with a look that could be tagged as somewhat sad, "Daddy's in the kitchen with today's guests. Give me your coat."

"It's alright, Ino. You don't ha-"

"I don't care what I "_have"_ to do. Give me the coat!" She ignored his groan and took the olive trench coat. Ino appreciated his onyx watch, only revealed due to his black sweater's sleeves being pushed up. His charcoal slacks weren't too loose on him, nor were they too tight; in Ino's opinion (and according to her, her opinion was _always_ right) they fit perfectly and complimented his height.

Shikamaru noticed her roaming orbs and quirked an eyebrow at her, questioning her actions.

"You look like you're going to a funeral." She commented as she turned to place the trench on the golden coat rack, patting it as if it were dusty. "However, I do enjoy your shoes. You always did invest a little more money into nice shoes."

"It's my mother's fault."

"Yeah, but you're grown now. You weren't thinking of mommy dearest when you picked up those leather dress shoes. You liked it, so you bought it." Her eyes narrowed, an impish grin took place, and suddenly Shikamaru understood why Ino has always been dubbed the Queen of Mind Games. "I'm not condemning you - more power to you, actually. Follow me."

Shikamaru nodded and obeyed, not quite sure how to respond to her words. They rounded a corner and reached the estate's elaborate kitchen. The atmosphere was warm and inviting, and his senses picked up the aroma of baked goods. Next to a French window sat two faces at a round table – one familiar and one unfamiliar. Inoichi stood in between them, chatting animatedly about something or the other. Ino clasped her hands and cleared her throat, signaling for their attention.

"Meet my newest partner for the Orochimaru case: Shikamaru Nara! Daddy, you already know him. Asuma, I don't know if you remember him; it's been years. Ibiki, you guys haven't met before, have you?"

The tall man with the many scars regarded Shikamaru as he responded, "Years ago when he was an infant. I am familiar with Shikaku, however."

"Long time no see, Shikamaru." Asuma stood and offered a handshake with a genuine smile on his face. He smelled of cigarettes and pine, the very same scent Shikamaru recalled from his childhood.

The younger Nara returned the gesture. "It really has been far too long. How've you been, Asuma?"

"Can't complain, can't complain… But with Kurenai pregnant and hormonal, I've been forced to run here and there to pick up the weirdest items for her. Why would anyone want onions and applesauce together?" He shuddered comically, eliciting laughs from the kitchen's occupants.

Inoichi tapped the young boy's forehead with his index finger and a grin akin to Ino's was plastered onto his features. "Hey, stranger. How's your father?"

"Lazy as usual."

"Like father like son…"

Shikamaru caught Ino's muttered words and glanced at her with slight amusement. The twinkling of her blue eyes did not appease the feeling in the depths of his stomach. In fact, it only made it worse.

"Asuma and Ibiki have been my mentors for the past couple of years. Asuma specializes in field work, so he's something of a personal trainer for me. Ibiki is the head of the Hidden Leaf Corps Torture Unit and works closely with my dad, seeing as he's in command of the Interrogation force."

Asuma nodded with pride. "The Sarutobi family has always worked close with the InoShikaCho trio. I wouldn't mind working with you and Choji. Keep tradition alive, right?"

The pineapple headed man tilted his head, considering the prospect. "I wouldn't mind either… I'll talk to Choji about it."

Ino cleared her throat once more. "Well Shika and I need to get things organized for this case, so he'll be taking me to the eastern corps branch."

"I will?"

"Thanks for stopping by, Ibiki and Asuma. I'll see you two later! Bye daddy! Be good, okay?" She hugged the three men and pulled on Shikamaru's arm for the second time. "C'mon, lazy boy."

Shikamaru waved unenthusiastically at the remaining adults and sighed when they laughed at his predicament.

"Soooo..." Started Asuma in a mischievious tone, "How long do you think it'll take for them to realize their life long feelings?"

"I give it a couple of months…" Inoichi suggested with a frown - the blonde man wasn't too keen on giving his baby girl away just yet.

"The end of this case."

All eyes turned to Ibiki with surprise, causing the torture specialist to shoot them an all-knowing smirk.

* * *

**A/N: A little on the shorter side just to impliment a few characters that'll appear later. Thanks for the read!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nothing in the Naruto-verse is mine!**

* * *

"Have you ever been to the Hidden Leaf's eastern branch?" Ino noticed how he seemed to peer at the tall building with slight surprise.

"No. I expected it to be large, but not this large. I thought the western branch was big, but this was unexpected." He followed the woman through the hallways laden with agents rushing left and right. "Is there something going on?"

The woman shrugged. "It might just be another discovery in the Otogakure case. Do you guys have any agents on that?"

"Yes, two I believe. Neji and Ten Ten; they're undercover posing as husband and wife."

Big blue eyes widened with surprise. "Tenny's on that case?! Wow! I thought she was just the armory specialist."

"You know her?"

"Yeah, we're old friends. It's funny, 'cause we're like polar opposites. At first, she thought I wasn't fit to be in the Hidden Leaf Corps because I was too 'feminine,' so I challenged her to a spar. I just wanted to prove myself so badly that I went in angry and hot headed. I lost, but she claimed that if I weren't so emotionally driven, I probably would've beaten her. I doubt it though, that girl may look small but she's packin' some serious strength. But now we're great friends!" She stopped short in front of a glossy wooden door, causing Shikamaru to almost run into her. She knocked three times and entered.

It was clearly the director's office, for it was palatial and bigger than he expected. Behind the desk sat an ocean-eyed man with a mop of sunshine yellow hair. Whisker-like scars were the most prominent on his grinning face. Shikamaru stood awkwardly to the side, observing Ino hop up and sit on the man's desk. His eyes narrowed at the blonde man as he rested a hand atop hers.

"Ino! Who's this?" His tone was friendly and exciting, and Shikamaru couldn't figure out why he was still annoyed at this new guy. The blonde had yet to do anything to set the detective off, yet some odd feeling kept bubbling up at the pit of his stomach.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara, Ino's partner in the Orochimaru case."

"Granny paired you guys up?!" Whiskers exclaimed, looking up at the female next to him.

"Tsunade?" The Nara questioned, confused as to who this "granny" was.

"Tsunade, Granny, Old Woman – they're all synonymous." He waved it off good-naturedly. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way."

Ino clasped her hands under her chin with a smile, swinging her feet. "Naruto here is the director of the eastern branch. He grew up in western Konoha, you know."

Shikamaru assessed the man casually. His mind was going a mile a minute, attempting to find any trace of familiarity of Naruto. "I've heard _of _you, but I do not know you. You're something of a legend, aren't you? You're the youngest to ever direct the Hidden Leaf Corps. From a mere rookie field agent to the head of the corps in just a few years… Interesting."

Naruto threw his head back in laughter. As much as Shikamaru hated to admit, that very laugh was infectious and he found himself trying to retain his chuckle. This man was kind and charismatic and good-natured – why was he irritated at him again?

"Yeah… I grew up on the western side. I'm an orphan, y'know? I never knew my parents and I wasn't that great in school academically either, but I always wanted to protect those who couldn't protect themselves simply because I've been there. People doubted me and at first no one believed that I'd amount to anything, but here I am today. Enough about me though, you're the Shika in the second generation of InoShikaCho trio, right? Why haven't you three worked on a case together yet?"

"All three of us have been busy in our respective fields. Chouji's a forensic dactyloscopist, I'm a detective, and Ino's a field agent being groomed into an interrogator."

Naruto stared at him silently for a moment or two before speaking up again. "Well no matter! I heard you're the top detective over there, hm? What's that like?"

Shikamaru stared at the man blankly. "It's not like anything really, but if I could describe it I'd definitely say it's troublesome."

"We're heading over to the research area, okay?" Ino chimed in. The blindingly white smile she gave to the young director had the Nara's stomach in knots. Why was Ino so comfortable around this new face when he had known her from their childhood days? _'Then again, we did have a four year fallout.' _Too engaged in his feelings, he ignored the vibration of his phone in his pocket.

The Uzumaki nodded and reached for a folder before Ino could hop off his desk. "Wait, Ino! If you happen to pass by Kiba, give him this."

"Ugh, the mutt?" She sneered with a roll of her eyes; their past wasn't the prettiest.

Naruto's features hardened slightly. "Ino… What did I tell you?"

"I know, I know, I know!" She complained with a sigh. "It's just not easy all the time. I haven't forgiven him completely."

"Well when will you?" He inquired without missing a beat. "You know that's not an excuse. Besides, I need all my employees on the same page."

Ino's bright pools practically begged the blonde man behind the desk for mercy. "Can we please not do this right now?"

His face softened almost apologetically - he hadn't meant to be too offensive with his actions. "I'm sorry, Ino. You may take your leave, but we _will_ continue this conversation later."

"Thanks, Naruto. Follow me, Shikamaru." She hopped down and was already half way out of the door by the time Shikamaru gave the Uzumaki a nod as a farewell.

The walk to the research area was silent. Ino did not exude an aura of anger or negativity, but anyone could tell that she wasn't her normal self since her mouth wasn't chatting away. She stopped short again, yet Shikamaru knew better than to almost run her over. In front of the woman was a tall, slightly muscular guy with shaggy brunette hair and two red tattoos on his cheeks, presumably Kiba. Ino wordlessly handed him the folder and he opened it in front of her. Shikamaru caught the surname Uchiha and stored it into his mental memory. Judging by Ino's suddenly tense nature, he knew it had to do with her past infatuation with the boy. Kiba's dark eyes scanned over the document quickly before they looked up to meet Ino's baby blues.

"Thank you, Ino." From Shikamaru's perspective, his tone was nothing but genuine and kindhearted. So why did Ino take a step back and harden her gaze?

"Whatever, dog boy." She spat. "Come on, Shikamaru."

* * *

"I know you've been itching to ask." The svelte woman began after sitting across from Shikamaru. Between them stood a long rectangular table with thick books stacked a few feet away from the two. Ino's eyes bore into his with an unknown emotion. They stayed like that for who knows how long, until Ino sighed and leaned back.

"Kiba and I were never in a serious romantic relationship. We were both… rebounds, so to speak. Kiba was rejected by a woman that he held dear for years, and I just had a bad breakup with an ex. Long story short, we found solace in one another, got a little too attached, and had our hearts broken even more. He lied to me, I lied to him, but the difference was that he strung me along." Ino looked down at her hands. "I told him I didn't want anything serious with him. Kiba… he made me feel so whole again and I ended up going against my standard and longed for something real and true." She paused. "He agreed to make it serious as well, but that was a sham. He just wasn't ready and I was depending way too hard on someone else to make me feel right."

"And Naruto?"

The woman across from him shot him a look as if he had suddenly grown two heads. "Naruto and I were never involved! He's with – " She paused as if to recall something. "Well, he's not with anyone, but I've known him for a while. He helped me with my problems, like a brother or something. Ew, Shikamaru." She rolled her eyes.

Shikamaru, never the one to give the best relationship advice and feeling slightly foolish, simply made a noise of understanding. They sat in silence for who knows how long, Shikamaru counting the tiles on the floor and Ino lost in the depths of her complicated mind. Suddenly she snapped out of her trance-like state and placed a hand atop the books. "Let's get started. What do you know? And this time, no arguing!"

Shikamaru leaned back without any change in expression and pulled out his cellular device. "Tsunade sent me an attachment earlier with a few facts on our target. Everything in the document is from the former crime lord Subaku no Gaara."

"Ah, so he really did turn over a new leaf, huh?"

He looked up from the screen of his phone for a split second, indicating that she had his attention. "What do you mean?"

"Naruto told me about him; they're old friends and all that jazz. Continue."

"According to Gaara, his main goal is to gain immortality."

Ino scoffed and held up a hand. "That's impossible!"

"Not literal immortality, allow me to finish." The Nara retorted and read on. "Orochimaru aspires to go down in history as the greatest criminal of all time, thus becoming "immortal." He wants his name to be remembered throughout the ages, Ino."

The Yamanaka pondered his words for a moment with closed eyes and concentrated features. Her left hand curled around her chin as her right supported her left's elbow. "I've got nothing. How's he going to accomplish that?"

Shikamaru shrugged and glanced down at his screen. "It says here that he's got numerous double agents undercover in rival gangs and even in the government. The thing is, nobody knows who they are. Rarely are they ever discovered. Upon interrogation, they never reveal their knowledge and accept their punishment – whether it be torture or death – with ease."

"No one is ever that loyal. Orochimaru's probably got some sort of leverage on them. Maybe he threatened to kill their loved ones if they reveal his secrets? Is that it? How does Gaara know all this?"

"Yeah, it ends there. Supposedly he worked with the guy, or at least that's what Tsunade told me." Shikamaru slid his phone back into his pocket and crossed his arms. "I… I don't believe it though."

Ino perked at his response. "Me neither. Crime lords scarcely work together, if I'm correct. For Orochimaru to just take on a partner is unheard of. The guy's gotta know more."

"Or if not him, his siblings may know a thing or two..." He trailed off with a growing smirk.

Ino could have smacked herself; how in the world did she forget about Temari and Kankuro?! All those hours of reading criminal profiles must not have paid off as much as she believed it to. She made a mental note to brush up on her skill before realizing what he was getting at. "Shikamaru Nara…"

His features were mischievous and his tone was almost alluring. "Ino Yamanaka, how do you feel about undercover work?"

* * *

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've got a myriad of different things going on in life, but I try to write new chapters in between. Thank you for all of the follows, reviews, faves, and all that jazz. Happy Memorial Day!**


End file.
